


Lingering

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: Akaashi is pleasantly surprised to discover Bokuto loves lingerie as much as he does.





	Lingering

**Author's Note:**

> it's about time i wrote something for bokuaka...  
> i love the idea of akaashi constantly wearing rlly cute shit like dresses and lingerie and bokuto goes WILD for it :3c  
> so here's this.. enjoy

Akaashi Keiji has always enjoyed dressing up.

  
Ever since he was a little boy, Akaashi has worn dresses, skirts, knee-high socks, stockings, button-up suits and ties, and anything else under the sun he happened to be fascinated by in that moment. Of course, he didn't go without scrutiny. His mother loved dressing him up as much as he loved wearing these things, but no one else really understood. During puberty he stuffed his love for fashion and cute clothes into the depths of his mind. During high school graduation, he wore lace stockings under his gown, and that's the first time in years he had decided to again embrace that side of him.

As an adult, Akaashi clings to freedom. Becoming more comfortable with himself was a challenge that lasted far longer than he personally would have liked, but he settled into a place where he didn't feel shame liking what he liked. He liked makeup and boys, liked doing his nails and wearing face masks, dressing in feminine clothes and taking care of his skin. It's alright, by Akaashi.

Unfortunately, as comfortable as Akaashi is with himself, he can't do much to sway the opinion of the people around him. Several previous partners found it odd to see Akaashi in a long shirt and sheer, white stockings, and they eventually were cycled out of his life. Hookups sure liked to see his ass in a pair of spandex, but hookups were hookups. Pretty dicks don't mean pretty hearts.

For a while Akaashi felt like being alone was the way to go. He's confident enough in himself that he can tolerate being alone, sure, but sometimes he misses a warm body holding him at night.

Akaashi's current relationship is one he hopes will turn out differently. Bokuto Koutarou is a strange guy with enough personality for five different people, yet somehow isn't overbearing. Akaashi never thought he'd fall for a guy like this, but there he is, head over heels for a big idiot with a ridiculous hairstyle.

And he loves him.

Which is why he's keeping his secret.

Akaashi wants to hope his relationship with Bokuto lasts for more than a few weeks. Bokuto is generous and cooperative, but so were Akaashi's exes, to an extent. Bokuto doesn't know of his love for dresses and lingerie and Akaashi wants it to stay that way for a while. 

At least, until he starts experiencing withdrawals.

Bokuto is coming over to his apartment after work and Akaashi itches to put something on to surprise Bokuto with. He finds himself thinking before he can stop himself- maybe he should slip on that form-fitting black dress with those matching heels? Or perhaps something more subtle like his favorite lace underwear and garter set? And before Akaashi can remind himself that Bokuto will only think it's weird, he stumbles to his closet with shaking legs. He can feel the static on his skin when he switches the light on and shuffles through the back of the clothes line, catching glimpses of perfectly hung outfits. The material feels good against his hand, and he knows it would feel even better against his body. It's like a reunion; Akaashi feels a swell in his chest, forgetting for a moment that Bokuto is coming over and more excited to put this damn thing on than anything else.

On the bright side, he can drink wine and cry alone in this if things don't work out.

Akaashi sheds the old t-shirt and sweatpants he's wearing in favor of a pair of matching white, lacy bralette and panties. The lace sets off sparks across his skin. Akaashi admires himself in the mirror for a moment, not realizing how much he would miss doing this. A moment later and he's sliding on sheer white thigh-highs and after that a garter belt. It's a full set, now, and Akaashi can already feel his groin getting tight, watches the shift in his panties as he runs his lithe fingers across his chest, lace material not much of a barrier over his nipples.

To keep himself from getting too excited, Akaashi digs out a transparent button-up and slides it on. It's so sheer, it doesn't do much to hide any of the lace or signs of a blush over Akaashi's body, but he thinks it does a good job of leaving enough to the imagination.

Akaashi releases a long breath as he sits at the edge of the bed, crossing his legs and looking at his reflection all the way at the back of his closet. When he's dressed like this he doesn't feel too intensely the bundle of nerves in his gut. His own gaze makes himself catch his breath.

Akaashi isn't conceited, but he does know how beautiful he is.

The chime of the doorbell makes his skin go cold, something choking up his throat. He quickly clears it before he stands, seeing on the screen on his wall that it's Bokuto. Right. He nearly forgot.

"Come in, Bokuto-san. I'm in the bedroom," Akaashi answers after pressing the little speaker button, unlocking the door for Bokuto to enter. He watches Bokuto from the camera positioned outside his door, finding it amusing how there's no question in his boyfriend's eyes as he eagerly steps inside the apartment.

"I'm home!" Bokuto calls, and Akaashi watches the shadows in the hallway shift as Bokuto scrambles to take his shoes off and meet Akaashi in his bedroom. Akaashi's stomach rolls and he simply bites his lip in preparation for Bokuto to enter the doorway.

"Akaashi, I gotta tell you about..." Bokuto trails off, one foot in Akaashi's bedroom before he stops in his tracks.

"Welcome back, Bokuto-san."

Akaashi watches Bokuto blink, watches as his pupils expand, watches the gears turn in his head before he gulps, going slack in the doorway. It seems like forever Bokuto stands there, staring, something swollen in his chest as his eyes continue to expand until Akaashi is sure his pupils will go far beyond their threshold.

"Akaashi," Bokuto huffs, and it's a whisper that takes him off-guard. "W-wow, you look... so..."

Akaashi stands, too nervous now to sit still. Bokuto is frozen in place and his boyfriend takes advantage of that, approaching him gracefully and touching his jaw with a gentle hand. Akaashi peers into his eyes, sees his jugular bob as he gulps again. Bokuto is warm, even at this proximity, though it doesn't do much for Akaashi's goosebumps.

"So...?" Akaashi asks, licking his bottom lip just to watch the man before him follow the movement with his eyes, now alert.

"Gorgeous."

Bokuto catches Akaashi off-guard, hastily grabbing his elbow with one hand and his waist with another, pulling their bodies together and leaning in as if to kiss him. He doesn't, just peers into Akaashi's eyes, and for a moment he feels terrifyingly vulnerable.

"Am I forgetting something important?" Bokuto asks quietly, chuckling weakly afterwards. "It's not my birthday, is it?"

Akaashi breaks into a small smile and manages to pull back from his boyfriend, going back to perching on the edge of his bed.

"No," he answers simply, sneakily undoing the buttons on his sheer gown. "I just wanted to surprise you."

Bokuto nods, watching Akaashi's hands like a hawk. He's still standing dumbly in the doorway, his mouth hanging open. Akaashi wants to laugh at how cute he is, but he bites it back to instead make a show of shrugging the silk fabric off his shoulders, just enough to expose the skin.

"Akaashi," Bokuto moans, seeming to snap out of his trance. "I really, really wanna touch you."

Akaashi flutters his eyelashes. "Then touch me, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto stumbles towards Akaashi, falling to his knees in front of him where he sits on the bed. Bokuto is looking up at him with bright eyes, almost asking for permission again, but then he continues moving. His large hand takes Akaashi by the ankle, and there's barely a moment of hesitation before he plants a kiss from the tip of his toe and trails it all the way up to his knee. He repeats it on the other leg and Akaashi is already blushing. Bokuto is so delicate with him, like he really is porcelain like the way these stockings make him look.

Bokuto reaches up to push back the silk overshirt so it pools at Akaashi's sides, revealing the lace and beautiful olive skin underneath. Bokuto gulps for the hundredth time, leaning forward and kissing sloppily along Akaashi's taut stomach, smiling to himself at the way it twitches every time his breath ghosts across it.

Akaashi leans back on his elbows, silently giving Bokuto permission to continue. Bokuto takes the chance gratefully, settling snug in between Akaashi's legs as his thumbs come up to rub circles around Akaashi's hardening nipples. Akaashi gasps above him so Bokuto keeps going, darting his tongue out to tease the nubs with the wet muscle. Akaashi's legs shake, Bokuto can feel it, so he does it to the other one, sucks on them with the only barrier being the stark white lace bralette.

Bokuto pushes the bralette up and out of the way for better access now, and Akaashi inhales sharply, squeezing his eyes shut and resting a quivering hand on the back of his boyfriend's heated neck. Bokuto's hands circle around Akaashi's waist to keep him in place, wet sounds filling their ears as Bokuto makes good work of sucking Akaashi's nipples til they're rose red and hard.  


The room is too hot. Bokuto stands a bit abruptly and pulls his shirt over his head, exposing his chest, and kicking off his jeans part way until he gets distracted by the way Akaashi leans back on the bed fully and spreads his legs ever so slightly.

"Oh, 'Kaashi," Bokuto moans, falling halfway on the bed to bury his face in Akaashi's stomach. Akaashi isn't sure exactly what he intends to do, but it _tickles_ , and he can't help laughing and curling in on himself.

Bokuto comes up with a nearly unreadable expression, properly falling on the bed next to Akaashi and scooping him into his strong arms. Akaashi curls a graceful leg around Bokuto's hip, his eyes hooded as he watches Bokuto watch him for a good second. Bokuto, impressed with his self control, rewards himself by kissing Akaashi's pretty lips. They're so plump and soft and perfect, Bokuto finds himself getting lost in the rythm of kissing so easily he nearly forgets to breathe. He only pulls back because his lungs beg him to, but he finds he doesn't regret it when he sees Akaashi, flushed, with red, spit-slicked lips.

"Oh, 'Kaashi," Bokuto moans again, and Akaashi is confused that his boyfriend suddenly seems so sad. He cradles the head of unruly hair in his chest, huffing as his chest is tickled, and caresses his back.

"Akaashi, you're so beautiful," Bokuto laments. "I can't take it. It makes my heart go all-"

Bokuto attempts to make a motion with his hands as he creates explosions sounds.

"There's no way you're real. I wanna kiss you all the time. You're so gorgeous. Let me make love to you." Bokuto's head pops up at the last part, his eyes wide, bright, and Akaashi would compare it to an innocent child if not for what topic they're on right now. Akaashi is sort of speechless- for one, Bokuto is incredibly... _unique_ , and Akaashi hasn't received a confession like this, especially not a genuine one.

Akaashi twirls Bokuto's coarse hair in his fingers, smiling slightly. Bokuto is waiting for him to say something, and he considers staying quiet so he can watch Bokuto watch him, but he decides against it. Slowly, he leans forward and kisses Bokuto's forehead.

"I'm real." Akaashi guides Bokuto's hand to his chest so that his palm sits over his beating heart. "And I would love nothing more than for us to make love. Make me yours, Koutarou."

Bokuto seems to shut down momentarily, if only to rewire. Determination sets in his eyes, unspoken promises flooding his irises. Akaashi seems to understand every one of them.

"I'll take care of you," Bokuto says softly, though there seems to be absolutely no room to argue with him even if Akaashi desired. Bokuto kisses him chastely before sitting up and kicking off his pants the rest of the way, leaving him in just his owl-print boxers. They're adorable.

Bokuto hovers above Akaashi, propped up on his elbows on either side of Akaashi's head, one knee in between his boyfriend's legs. When Bokuto kisses him it's almost unlike any other kiss he's had and it takes him by surprise, making his chest swell and his brain want nothing more than this, this, and more of this. Bokuto's fingertips trail along Akaashi's arms, his hips, his thighs, roaming his body, exploring and mapping everything just by touch alone. Akaashi's hips roll up, arms hooking around Bokuto's shoulders, silently pleading for more.  


Bokuto pulls away, and doesn't miss the way Akaashi looks disappointed.

Licking his lips, the bigger man splays and drags his palms down the expanse of Akaashi's body, feeling lace meld into skin meld into silk. Akaashi is rolling his hips, biting his lip, releasing muffled gasps that only spur Bokuto on further. He can see Akaashi's hard length straining against the lace panties and he doesn't hesitate to dip down and drag his tongue along the wet tip. Akaashi moans his approval, and Bokuto marks that as the most angelic noise he's ever had the pleasure of hearing.

Bokuto settles in between Akaashi's legs, holding his thighs open with firm hands, and other than some squirming there is no resistance. The way Akaashi is looking down at him, with hooded eyes, a flushed face, and a parted mouth- god, it drives Bokuto crazy. He drags his teeth across Akaashi's soft thighs, presses his nose into the skin and mouths at it like he's starved. He doesn't want to ruin it, but at the same time _he wants to ruin it_ , and he decides that maybe it's okay if he accidentally leaves a mark or two.

Akaashi's breath hitches as Bokuto sucks on his thighs, biting and licking and marking up the skin with no remorse. Akaashi's back arches and he blinks down to the red marks starting to appear on his skin. They look almost vibrant when compared to the stockings and panties he's wearing.

"Please," Akaashi whispers, turning his head to nibble his fingers as if it would keep him from being too vocal. This catches Bokuto's attention; he looks up only for a second, pupils dilating, and licks his lips before his mouth attaches to Akaashi's erection.

Akaashi moans, the heat and moisture seeping through the lace making him twitch and roll his hips into Bokuto's face. Bokuto gently pins his hips down and teases the length with his tongue, lapping up the precum wetting his lace panties. Akaashi threads a hand through Bokuto's wild hair and hooks his knees over his shoulders, pressing his hips up to seek more friction.  


"'Kaashi," Bokuto moans against thin fabric, his hands finding Akaashi's ass and gripping one cheek in each hand. His boyfriend moans as he spreads them open, dipping down further to push his tongue against his tight hole.

"I- ah," Akaashi moans, shakily reaching for his bedside drawer. "I have lube, Bokuto..."

Bokuto barely looks up to take the bottle from Akaashi, pumping a fair amount into his fingers. He seems mesmerized by the consistency, working it through his fingers before he returns to Akaashi's hole. He teases him even further, pressing a thumb against the lace, making Akaashi's hips twitch in want.

Akaashi manages to twist himself around, unhooking his knees and escaping Bokuto's hands until he's holding himself up on his elbows and knees. Ass in the air, he reaches back and pulls the panties to the side so Bokuto can easily access him.

"Fuck," Bokuto hisses, palming himself in his underwear as he drinks in the sight of Akaashi presenting himself. He doesn't waste any more time, kneeling behind Akaashi and sliding in a lubed finger with surprising ease. Akaashi moans, tenses; Bokuto can feel his muscle tighten around his finger and he can only imagine what that's going to feel like on his dick.  


Akaashi quivers and moans, spreading his cheeks as Bokuto works his fingers inside. He's not unfamiliar to the feeling of things inside of him, but fuck if Bokuto's fingers don't feel amazing. They're thick, stretching him with every pull, fingertips easily finding his prostate and making him go limp for half a second. Akaashi is nearly sobbing into his pillows, hips pushing back as Bokuto thoroughly fucks him with his fingers.

He nearly cries out when the digits are gone, and he musters up the strength to look behind himself and watch Bokuto crawl out of his boxers. The size of his cock makes Akaashi's heart stutter. His limbs go weak and he falls to his stomach, barely managing to turn on his back so he can properly stare at Bokuto in all his glory. They stare at each other, Bokuto admiring Akaashi's gorgous body in lace, Akaashi admiring Bokuto's taut muscles and hung cock. Bokuto twitches and Akaashi spreads his legs at the same time, and Bokuto can't stop himself from falling into Akaashi's space, pressing his hips in between his boyfriend's legs, scooping him into his strong arms, pushing their mouths together in a kiss that has them both whimpering and breathless but they don't dare pull away. Akaashi struggles to push his panties down far enough that Bokuto can enter him, and Bokuto blindly feels down around to align himself. But then, he stops.

"Wait, 'Kaashi," Bokuto huffs, out of breath. He looks absolutely handsome with a flushed face and swollen lips- Akaashi is sure he looks the same. "Do you... want a condom?"

He'd rather not. Akaashi wants nothing more than to feel Bokuto completely, his thick cock and sensitive veins, feel him spill seed all the way into his stomach. Akaashi has to clear the fog out of his mind enough to nod, reaching his arm out and fumbling for his bedside drawer.

"I got it," Bokuto mumbles, leaning forward to grab a condom, slipping it on himself. Akaashi's hands are about glued to Bokuto's body, lithe hands feeling up his stomach and chest as he listens to his heart beat in his ears. The anticipation is killing him.

"Okay," Bokuto finally huffs, settling in between Akaashi's thighs after pulling off the lace panties completely. He's sad to see them go, but seeing Akaashi bare, legs spread, hole loose, _waiting_ , is worth it.

Akaashi grips the back of Bokuto's neck as he slides in, his back arching as a moan rips from his throat. There's no resistance, Bokuto prepared him enough, but fuck he's huge, carving away Akaashi's insides to make room for his throbbing cock. There's already pressure against his prostate, and Akaashi squeezes his eyes shut to cope with the rush of ecstacy he experiences.

"Y'okay?" Bokuto hurriedly asks, pushing back his boyfriend's curly hair and planting a kiss to his forehead as he eases the rest of the way in to the warmth engulfing him.

"Yes! Please, just-" Akaashi grunts, trying to pull Bokuto impossibly closer. "Fuck me..."

Bokuto can't argue with that, desire building up too quickly as he allows his hips to move in a steady rhythm. Akaashi moans under him, hips pushing back in a stutter to try and match the pace. Bokuto is fairly sure the way Akaashi is clawing at his back is going to leave marks but he can't be bothered now, not when he doesn't even feel the pain when Akaashi sucks him in like this, not when Akaashi has been reduced to a blubbering mess, trying to hide his face while moaning his name. _His_ name.

Bokuto holds Akaashi almost uncomfortably close, face buried in his neck, teeth somehow latched to his olive skin and leaving more deep, purple marks. He's mumbling something to Akaashi but neither of them are sure what exactly, pleasure building up in their guts until it sounds like heartbeats in their ears.

Akaashi's moan cuts off into a gasp, Bokuto's hips shifting having caused his prostate to be hit with every rapid thrust, cock hitting him so deep he swears he feels it in his throat. Tears spring to his eyes and he cries out, trying to warn of his impending orgasm, but nothing other than angelic moans manage to leave him.

"So good," Bokuto praises him. "Feels so good, 'Kaashi, you feel so good-"

Akaashi is wordless when he cums. His nails must break skin when he digs them into Bokuto's back, tensing up as pleasure overtakes his whole body. Bokuto doesn't seem to be far behind, muttering nonsense, his pace irregular, hot breath melting Akaashi's skin right below his ear. Akaashi only knows when Bokuto finishes by the way he suddenly stills, breath catching in his throat, when he squeezes Akaashi tight in his strong arms and bites into his neck hard enough for it to hurt. And then he suddenly relaxes, moaning into Akaashi's skin.

For a while, a long while, the two of them lie on Akaashi's bed, sucking in air as if they've been deprived. Akaashi pushes against Bokuto's chest, finding it hard to breathe when his weight is crushing his body, and Bokuto rolls to the side. His forearm covers his eyes, his expression unreadable. Akaashi stares at him, heart thudding in his chest. This is the moment where he realizes he regrets it.

This is where Bokuto breaks up with him.

Akaashi feels his heart drop. To avoid the inevitable, he slowly sits up and scoots towards the edge of the bed, back facing Bokuto, and intends to stand up. Before he can, Bokuto grabs his wrist, keeping him from leaving. Akaashi dares to turn around, and when he does, relief melts over him.

Bokuto has tears in his eyes but the biggest smile Akaashi has ever seen in his life. It's doofy and silly but it makes Akaashi's heart soar, makes him break out into a grin because it's so contagious. He allows Bokuto to pull him back on the bed despite how sweaty and messy the sheets are, buries his face in Bokuto's chest and closes his eyes as his hair is stroked by his boyfriend.

Maybe he's wrong.

"You're amazing, Akaashi," Bokuto hums. There's no doubt he's being completely genuine; Akaashi's heart flutters. "You're so perfect. I can't believe I have you all to myself. You're all I ever want. I'm in love with you. I'd die for you. You're so amazing. You're so amazing..."

Akaashi finds himself tearing up as Bokuto repeats himself. Eventually it turns into meaningless blubbering as Bokuto rubs his face all over Akaashi's hair, kissing him in odd places and crying over how perfect he is.

He was wrong.

Bokuto is different. This relationship will be different. Bokuto loves his dresses and lingerie almost as much as Akaashi does, and that gives him more confidence than he thought he'd get out of that realization.

Akaashi pulls back from Bokuto, smiling up at him softly. They stare at each other. There's only honesty.

"By the way, Bokuto-san... What did you want to tell me earlier?" Akaashi asks, his voice soft and slightly hoarse.

Bokuto pauses to remember, and then promptly flushes. He laughs before he speaks, seeming to be embarrassed by it.

"I was walking by a window display and saw some cute lace stuff and I thought you would look cute in it and I was gonna say maybe you should try dressing up in it and..."

Bokuto pauses for breath, and there's a moment of silence before they both burst out laughing.


End file.
